Next Chaper: Sephiroth Kingdom
by HedgehogLover0100
Summary: What would happen if there was a whole other party to this story? Well that would be the Sephiroth Kingdom, guardians of the Sephiroth. They strive to protect balance to the world. There's a royal family overseeing this kingdom, and Legretta just happens to be part of that family. And what will happen when Van, the 6 God Generals, and Luke and friends get wrapped up in all this?
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Chapter... Sephiroth Kingdom**

**This basically describes all the OC's backgrounds and explains the background to the story. Its kinda long so bear with me! you can skip the character profiles if you want, but be sure to read about the kingdom :3**

**Prologue**

Long ago there was an ancient kingdom centered around the Sephiroth. This kingdom served, protected, and maintained both the power and functions of the Sephiroth Trees. They were blessed by the Sephiroth giving them long lives. They were eternally connected to them through the birth mark that glowed with the Sephiroths' power, but because of this power they were frequently sought out by people who wished to wield that power. This caused them to go into hiding. They moved both their people and Kingdom into the core of the planet. They could only do this with Yulia's help. She blessed them with Lorelei's power which protected them from the core. This allowed them to maintain life there.

To maintain order, Yulia brought up a ruler of the Sephiroth kingdom. She chose one of her most trusted friends to take care of the kingdom in her place. That girl's name was Elizabeth Oslo. She maintained the kingdom with wisdom and pride, eventually falling in love and getting married to her husband, Richard. Together they had six children, who are now the guardians of the Sephiroths. Each child contained a different elemental power, including: fire, water, ground, light, darkness, and evergreen. Elizabeth's sephiroth is the main sephiroth: the Radiation Gate. Richard took charge of the other main sephiroth: the Absorption Gate.

Knowing the responsibility and burden of maintaining a sephiroth, they raised their children under strict rules and circumstances. Their first born, Legretta, was born during the Great Sephiroth War. This war was caused by Elizabeth's jealous sister, Cassidy. She wanted to be the ruler of the Sephiroth kingdom, so she gathered up as many rebels as she could and attacked her sister. Of course she lost, due to her sister's immense power and followers, but she swore she would get revenge. That didn't faze Elizabeth, but it did help her raise her daughter in her early years. Legretta fought in the war when she was just five years old, learning how to use fontech guns and fonic artes. She apparently was a very big asset to the war, leading a single platoon to victory in a battle against five thousand enemy soldiers with reinforcements from Cassidy's side. After the war was over, Legretta was very knowledgeable in the art of war, and she also grew responsible, for she had to make battle strategies and tactics as training from her mother. She grew up and went to be in the Order. She left the Sephiroth Kingdom on a mission: to stop the one called Vandesdelca from destroying the world. They soon fell in love, and he found out about the Sephiroth world, but in order to be with Legretta, he needed to be part of the kingdom. They formed a crazy plan to make it seem as if he died, but he really was going to leave his life on Auldrant to be a part of the kingdom. You'll see what I mean later.

The next born was Maggie, who was born right after the war. She was spoiled because she lived in a time of peace, only knowing the life of the castle in which she lived. Maggie became a girly girl due to the exposure of royalty, being accustomed being dressed up and pampered. She likes to be the center of attention all the time; everywhere she goes she makes a scene just to attract attention from bystanders. Her sephiroth is the element of evergreen, or plant life. She's currently married to a man named Siegfried, who absolutely adores her.

Next are the twins, Ryan and Bryan. Ryan is an outgoing play boy who was good at attracting the ladies. His Sephiroth element is water, the element of healing. With his smooth words and charming smile, he could seduce any girl he chose. He has the worst luck with commitment, and can't seem to marry a girl. Whenever he tries the girl is either not approved by Elizabeth, or is assassinated by a rebel group out to make his life miserable. He was ready to give up but, his Sephiroth spirit, Mina, confessed her love for him. She took a human form and married him.

Bryan is a shy person who often keeps to himself. He is very helpful and kind towards others and only wishes for other happiness. Bryan's Sephiroth element is the ground, the element of protection. He often gets picked on by his brother and sisters. Since he is very obedient he almost does anything anyone tells him to. He often gets stuck with chores or missions that Nina, Ryan, or Maggie don't want.

Next is Nina, the tomboyish rebel who is often seen at bars and clubs seducing men and having a carefree time. Her Sephiroth element is the element of fire. She is rather hot headed and tends to pick fights with her brother and sisters frequently. She butts heads with Elizabeth quite often. One time was when Nina decided to dye her hair a bright red, but that's a story for another time.

Last but not least is the youngest member of the family, Olivia. Olivia's Sephiroth element is darkness. She is a playful little girl who is carefree and innocent about the world. It's best to do what she asks to keep her happy. She hasn't mastered her powers fully so they run rampant if she is upset or stressed. She loves playing pranks and scaring people. Her favorite game is hide and seek because she can hide in the shadows of people and objects traveling through them making her hard to both, find and catch. She is often seen carrying a teddy bear that Elizabeth had made her for her first birthday. She doesn't go anywhere without it.

Each Sephiroth also has a spirit that each of them are contracted to. The spirits help them guard their respective Sephiroths by helping the flow of memory particles through the Sephiroth. Each spirit matches the element of the Sephiroth.

The First is Illusion. This spirit takes on the form of who is contracted with it. Since Illusion is partnered with Elizabeth she took the form of Elizabeth. She grants Elizabeth the ability to disguise herself and create illusions to trick her enemies into giving her information or making assassination attempts far much easier by disguising her as someone close to the enemy.

The second is Ji Ghang. He is a wise Samurai spirit. He is the master of the sword and is very honorable. Honor is everything to him. He Grants the ability of enhancement. Giving Richard unrivaled strength, speed, and defense.

The third is the fox spirit, Light. Light has both the power of enhancement and healing. This makes it versatile on and off the battle field. He is contracted with Legretta.

The fourth is the evergreen spirit, Rose. She is contracted to Maggie. Saying that they DO NOT get along is an understatement , because of this they don't work together unless they absolutely must. This is why no one knows what Rose's powers are.

The fifth is Ryan's water spirit, Mina. She is a beautiful mermaid who took the shape of a human to be with Ryan. (Kind of like the little mermaid but less complex.) She allows him to cast High level healing spells that can bring people back from the dead (within a certain time frame of dying. about 30 minutes)

The sixth is Bryan's ground spirit, Golem. Giving an ultimate defense to him lets them last in battle for an endless amount of time. Most of the time he comes out without a scratch on him.

The Seventh is Nina's fire spirit, The eternal Phoenix. He doesn't contact her much but they are always in sync. Giving her unrivaled attack power and the ability to fuse fonic artes into her attack she is an almost unstoppable power house unless you have some water.

The eighth and final spirit belongs to Olivia. It's name is Shadow. He has two forms. The first is that of a small child and the second being a floating black cloak. He likes to play games and tricks and lets Olivia be able to travel into and through shadows and darkness.

This family ruled for a long time. The people were very happy under them, they had no troubles, and were in peace. The Sephiroth continued to be functional and well kept. That was until they ran into a problem in N.D. 2018. The year when a man Vandesdelca Musto Fende made the move to destroy the world.

A middle aged woman sat at her desk reading mission reports and sorting through budgets for her kingdom. She had blue eyes and long blond hair. Her long bangs were pulled back and fastened with a Sephiroth tree clip. She was fair skinned and wore light blue royal blouse coupled with a short light blue skirt. Both were accented with white designs. Her flats were a darker blue with white accents as well. She is the queen of the Sephiroth Kingdom, Elizabeth Oslo.

She leaned back into her chair letting out a sigh thinking. ' I have a bad feeling, I wonder what it is from.' Her brows furrowed as she continued 'Today is just an ordinary day. Nothing special is going on, but why can't I shake this feeling away?'

Elizabeth shook her thoughts away and stood, but fell back into her chair as the whole kingdom shook.

"What the hell!? An earthquake but, that's impossible!" Elizabeth shouted

The earthquake started to settle and then stop after a few more moments. Elizabeth looked up when her office door was opened by her husband, Richard. He was a man with short dark brown hair. he wore a black trench coat over a very dark purple shirt. He had long black pants and black travel boots for shoes. He was about 6 ft.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" Richard asked worriedly. "What in the world was that?"

"I believe that it was an earthquake. Which is impossible unless the core itself shook." Elizabeth stated with disdain. "Where are the children? I think it would be best if we had a meeting."

"I will go gather them and meet you with them in the meeting hall." Richard offered; and with a nod he left the room to gather their children. Boy, was that going to be a fun challenge.

Elizabeth was the first to arrive in the meeting hall. A crystal chandelier lit the room. It was relatively large and had a long rectangular table in the center of it. There were just enough chairs for the whole family.

Elizabeth took her seat and waited for the rest to arrive.

**Richard POV**

So far I had told Legretta, Bryan, Ryan, Maggie, Olivia, Mina, and Siegfried to go to the meeting room. Now Nina was the only one left. Nina is always the hardest one to find. She could be almost anywhere. The most annoying part about it is as a father, I am always worried for her. I almost never know where she is, and when I do find her she is always with a runaway boy of some sort. They always have tattoos and piercings as far as the eye could see.

I have had no luck in finding her in the castle grounds, so I forced myself to start to check the many clubs and bars in the kingdom that she's known to be at. The first place I went to check is the club called the Lucky Duck. One of the few clubs open during the day. Just my luck; I found her slung over a "bad boy" acting drunk with something resembling a beer bottle. I knew better; she was far from intoxicated. I walked towards the two of them and glared at the boy whose hand was wandering over my daughter; my daughter! The nerve of the boy.

"Hey! What you lookin' at?" the boy slurred."She's mine so buzz off old man."

The boy went to grab my arm. I took the opportunity to teach him a little lesson. I took a hold of his wrist and flipped him onto a table. I drew my sword and implanted near his head and growled," If you ever lay your hands on my daughter again, I will take great pleasure in removing your head from your body. Are we clear?"The boy frantically nodded as I sheathed my sword, taking Nina by the arm and leaving the club.

"Dad!" Nina whined "I was having fun. Why did you have to do that?" she finished with an exasperated sigh.

"It was that or your mother coming after you. Which would have you preferred? Or would you like me to tell her that I found you drinking again?" I threatened with a very fake smile as I continued to drag Nina to the castle meeting hall.

**Legretta POV (Meeting Hall)**

I looked to my right and see my mother, Elizebeth, getting angrier by the second. I would say that we have been waiting for my father, Richard, and Nina for a good hour now. My mother furiously stood up and growled, "Where in Yulia are they? I swear when they get here they better have a very good excuse as to why they are an hour late."

As if on cue, Nina and Father walked through the door, shutting it behind them.

"Nina, why were you late?" Mother had tried to stay calm, but the tone of her voice told them all that she was dangerous and not to be provoked.

I looked to Nina and gave her the 'don't irritate her any further look', but Nina shrugged. Well this is going to be interesting.

"I was out," Nina scoffed.

"Out where?" Mother growled as she walked across the room to where Nina was standing, towering over her with an intimidating appearance.

"Just out," Nina shrugged. "It really is none of you business anyways. What I do in my free time is up to me."

I involuntarily cringed. That was the wrong thing to say. A very wrong thing to say. At this point I don't know if any of us could stop them now. I was the eldest, I had to try.

"Mother what did you call us here for? Was it about the sudden earthquake?" I asked in a serious tone. "I think it was caused by the core's vibration."

Mother turned towards me and sighed while pinching the bride of her nose, "Nina we will finish this later. Don't think that you are suddenly off the hook; Legretta I've decided to send you out on a mission to find and stop whoever is consuming a large amount of seventh fonons. I did some research before I had come and found that the core's violent vibration is caused by the large consumption of them."

I was shocked to say the least. She usually sent us in pairs, and we rarely left the Sephiroth passages. I honestly didn't want to go, but I had a duty. If she asked me then that means she didn't trust the others with this task, seeing as I have the most experience.

"Understood. When do I leave for the outerlands?" I questioned.

"As soon as possible. You are to join the order of Lorelei as an oracle knight. Try to climb the ladder as high as possible. Aim to be a God general. I won't have a proud daughter of mine be just an ordinary sodier. " She said with a smile. "Meeting is over. Everyone prepare the outerland glyph for Legretta's departure."

I took a deep breath before stepping onto the glyph. This was it; my mission to save the Sephiroth starts now. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I knew that my whole family was behind me and with that resolve I knew that we could all do it this together. I stopped in the center of the glyph and nodded to signal that I was ready. The glyph flashed an teleported me to my mission. Little did I know that this was going to be so much more than just a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Chapter...Sephiroth Kingdom**

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait and for how short it is. I had a hard time deciding where to go with it. But not to worry I now have it planned out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TOA or its characters. I only own the OCs within the story.**

**Please enjoy ^.^**

**Chapter One**

**Legretta's POV**

It's been a few months since I was sent to the outerlands. In that time I could say I have accomplished many things: I've become a god general, completed missions, found the disturbance of fonons, found the person causing them, and fallen in love. That isn't even the best part about it because I have fallen in love with Vandesdelca Musto Fende. The man bent on destroying the world and replacing it with a replica one in order to 'free' the world of the score. If you think about it, he isn't that bad if you look past that one huge detail. He is just a very focused person and the sad part is if I don't convert him to my side then I have to kill him. What is wrong with me? I let out a very non-soldier like sigh and look up only to see the other god generals staring at me. Arietta gave me a questioning look almost asking what I was thinking about and that's when I realized that I had accidently zoned out. I quickly hid my embarrassment and tuned in to what the commandant was saying.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. Legretta you are to go to the Quithoth to train my sister into a fit sodier. The other god generals will continue the research and proceed with the plan. Everyone is dismissed." Van ordered.

Now that the meeting was adjourned I could continue to figure out a way to stop the crazy, handsome, and very fit Vandesdelca Grants. Wait a second. Did I just think that? I really need to stay focused this is not how my mother trained me to be and is certainly not how a soldier acts. I shook my head and followed the other god generals out the meeting room door only to be stopped by the commandant.

"Legretta I would like to have a word with you. Please meet me in my office as soon as possible." Van sternly spoke.

"Of course commandant. Right away, sir." I replied "I will be there after my preparations for my departure are complete."

"Very well. I will see you then."Van nodded and walked down the hall towards his quarters.

I wondered what he wanted to talk about while I was packing the necessary things for my stay in Yulia City. I grabbed a small bag and placed things that ranged from a change of clothes to my favorite fontech guns. They were honestly one of my pride and joys. I zipped the bag closed and went towards the commandants office with the bag in hand. If I remember correctly I needed to make two rights and a left to arrive at my destination. As I rounded the first corner I was surprised to see Arietta there as if she was waiting for me. To tell the truth Arietta is a soft spot for me. She reminded me of the littlest sibling that I had left in the kingdom.

"Arietta what is it? Did you need something?" I curiously ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Um...What were you thinking about before? I mean during the meeting." She mumbled shyly.

It had took me a few seconds to register the question. What am I suppose to say? I can't just out right confess that I was thinking about the commandant and how I loved him. I also can't say that I was trying to stop his plan either. What to do?

"Legretta?" Arietta innocently called

"I'm sorry, it was nothing. I was only thinking of a way to more efficiently execute my portion of the commandants plan. That's all." I nervously replied.

"Oh, really? Was it really just that?"She asked again with added puppy eyes.

"Yes, is that all you need?" I respond while ignoring the puppy eyes. I have five other siblings, it doesn't faze me anymore.

"Yeah, thanks." Arietta smiled and skipped off clearly satisfied.

I walked the rest of the way to the commandant's office. I stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Major Legretta, here to report sir."

"Come in." Came his muffled voice through the door.

I opened the door to see the commandant also preparing for a departure.

"Sir?" I Skeptically question "What is it that you needed to discuss?"

He smiled while stating. "We are to go together. I would like to see my sister and I need to look into some things. I will need your help for that."

I was honestly curious and I couldn't help questioning further. "What is it that you need help investigating?"

"I may have found a way to amplify my plan. If it works I could free the planet from the score and still maintain the land. It will be easier to destroy the sentient Lorelei as well. I just hope the Library of Yulia will be of use to help locate the power I'm searching for." He finished with a chuckle "I will explain more once we arrive in Yulia city. It is time for our departure."

"Yes Sir, of course."

I was almost sure what power he spoke of, and I just hope that I was wrong


End file.
